LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series
LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series is a LEGO stop motion series released in both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider. It takes inspiration mainly from The Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, '' the Spider-Man'' movie games and the Spidey comic books, but also from Spider-Man 3, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions game, the Spider-Man: Edge of Time game, The Ultimate Spider-Man animated series the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man ''comic books, and pieces as well as from other Spider-Man related media as well as other Marvel Fanon Wiki articles (such as MaxGoji's ''Spider-Man: The Series, Topher5151992's Marvel Nexus, ThunderboltZemo92's The Spectacular Spider-Man, Bridgetterocks Assemble! and DuttPanda's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (Television Series)|''Marvel's Spider-Man (Television Series)]]) as well as other fanfictions (such as thebandragoness's Fighting Crime, Spinning Webs)and YouTube fan series( such as [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8IJgrO_nNqx9X7Ud8TK5jj1tYiOVQ6_8%7C Paradox Pictures's ''The Spectacular Lego Spider-Man] ), yet it gives them a new spin. The first episode will be released sometime in 2017. The series has a bigger focus on Spider-Man's civilian life as Peter Parker. The series will only feature only characters from an adaptation of Spider-Man. Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker): A bookworm that one day was bitten by an electrocuted Oz enhanced spider giving him it's abilities. He used them irresponsibly and which caused his Uncle Ben's death he decided to use them for good. Now he struggles a normal life and his superhero life as Spider-Man! Supporting characters * Aunt May Reilly: May Reilly is the widow of the deceased Ben Parker and aunt to the orphan Peter Parker who tries to take care of him to the best of her ability. * Uncle Ben Parker: Ben Parker is Peter Parker's uncle that raised him along with May Parker in their Forest Hills home when his parents died in a plane crash when they were young. Peter, while competing in a wrestling competition, allowed a burglar to escape as revenge against Sullivan Edwards for not paying him the prize money. The burglar broke into their home and ended up shooting and killing Ben and stealing his car. * Mary Jane Watson: Ana Watson's niece who aunt May wants to set a blind date with Peter, despite him hating blind dates. * Need Lee : One of Peter's coworkers at the Daily Bugle he is assigned by Jameson to figure out who Spider-Man is and later who the mysterious Green Goblin really is .He also is Betty Brant's boyfriend ever since Rhino's attack in the Daily Bugle.During a fight between Spider-Man ,The second Green Goblin and Hobgoblin ,Need Lee is revealed to be the Hobgoblin however Peter investigates further and discovers that Need was set up by the real Hobgoblin and with the help of Daredevil frees the innocent Need from jail. * Harry Osborn : * Ana Watson :Mary Jane's aunt who is also aunt May's best friend she carried her to the hospital when she had a heart attack after seeing Scorpion in her house. * Jason Macandale * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy): One of Peter's best and only friends along with Harry Osborn. They also love each other even if they don't admit it. At the end of season 2, she is bitten by an Oz spider and becomes the super-hero named Spider-Woman. In the mid-Season 3 finale, she discovers Peter Parker is Spider-Man. * Captain George Stacy * Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly/"Peter Parker" clone): A perfect clone of Spider-Man even having his memories up to the day the blood sample was taken Ben Reilly was made to kill his "brother " however Ben inherited the original's moral code and after freeing the original from his pod escaped and took on the name Ben Reilly after his aunt and uncle. Afterward he said that he was Peter's cousin and took residence in the Parker's house. * Patrick Mulligan (Toxin II) * Eugene "Flash " Thompson: * Kenny Kong: * Liz Allen: * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** Ant Man(II) (Scott Lang) ** Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Human Torch (Jhonny Storm) * X-Men ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** Storm (Ororo Munrore) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Colosuss (Piotr Rasputin) * Glory Grant * Jason Ionello * Mr. Davis * Donald Menken * Leo Zelinsky * Charlie Weiderman * Patch (Frederick Foswell) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson * Randy Robertson * Ashley Kafka * Sha Shan * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Agent Spider (Jessica Drew/"Peter Parker" clone) * Spider-Man 20099 (Miguel O'Hara) * Norman Osborn ** Bernard Houseman * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Bart Hamilton * Roderick Kingsley * Dex * Avengers ** Hulk (Bruce David Banner) ** Black Phanter (T'Challa) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Hakeye (Clint Barton) ** Thor Odinson ** Iron Man (Anthony Stark) ** Wolverine (James Howlett) ** Ant Man (I)/Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) ** Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) * Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) * Fracis Klhun * Seymour O' Reilly * Sean "Tiny" McKeever * Officer Vin Gonzales * Captain George Stacy * Sargent Jean DeWolfe * Dr. Ludwig Rinehart * Dr Ted Twaki * Sergeant Stan Carter * Dr. Bromwell * Professor Aron Warren Villains * Green Goblin (????): The mysterious Green Goblin, terrorizing New York City, is one of Spider-Man's greatest opponents along with Venom and Doctor Octopus. He ruthlessly plans to become the reigning crime boss in New York and eventually succeed in trying to kill Spider-Man. It's unknown whether he is Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn, or Bart Hamilton. ** Green Goblin II/Neo Goblin (????) ** Proto-Goblin (Nels Van Adder):The first human to be experimented on with Oz , Horizon researcher Nels Van Adder was turned into a monster he was kept in a special cage by the police but was freed by the Green Goblin who decided to use him as an attack dog.After the Goblin's defeat he went on a killing spree only to be killed by a Spider-Man look a like with teethes on his mask and with a black costume. ** Menace (Lily Holister) ** Jack'o Lantern (Daniel Berkhart) * Kingpin/Big Man (Wilson Fisk): Wilson Fisk is the crimelord that controls the majority of crime in New York, but after Spider-Man defeats the assassins he sent after him and rejects his offer to get paíd by ignoring his criminal activities, Fisk does a partnership with Norman Osborn to create villains to distract the web-head. ** Hammerhead (Joseph) * Morbius (Debra Witman) * Boomerang (Frederick Mayers) * Squid (Donald Callahan) * Lefty Donovan * Killer Shrike (Simon Maddicks ) * Spider-Slayers ** Spider-Venom ("clone /"Richard Parker" mind patterns) ** Man-Spider (Carl King) ** Blood Spider (Michael Bingham): A Teenager who idolized Spider-Man so he decided to let himself be experimented on by Miles Warren along Carl King to give himself spider-man powers however in the process he was brainwashed into beliving himself to have always hated spider-man to form part of the Spider-slayers team.During a figth against Scarlet-Spider and Spider-Man he was killed when Man-Spider turned into a spider monster and ate him. ** Doppelganger ("Peter Parker" clone) ** Spidercide ("Peter Parker" clone) * Scorpion (I) (MacDonald Gargan): * Scorpion (II)/Toxin I ("Peter Parker" clone/Kaine Parker) * Kraven the Hunter/"Spider-Man" (Sergei Kravenoff) ** Calypso ** Vermin (Edward Whalen): * Will o' the Wisp (Dr. Jackson Arvad) * Sandman (William Baker) * Vulture (I) (Adrian Toomes): An old scientist who has never had a success to his name but after creating a successful flight harness for Horizon labs and being denied credit for the product he decides to kidnap Norman Osborn and his son Harry using the flight harness renaming himself as the Vulture. He is defeated by Spider-Man and is sent to Rykers where he and the other members of the Sinister Six meet and decide to break out to hunt Spider-Man, but they are defeated thanks to Spider-Man's alien costume taking control of his body. Afterwards, Adrian tries to once again kill Norman Osborn by upgrading his suit but as he doesn't find him so he instead tries to kill his son instead but is interrupted by Spider-Woman, Spider-Man, and another spider called the Scarlet Spider. * Vulture (II) (Rainero "Blackie" Drago) * Vulture (III) (Clifton Shallot) * Rhino (Alexander O' Hirn) * Shocker (II) (Herman Schultz):Schultz was a former scientist working for Tri corp that was layed off because his prototype gantlets where stolen by Motana ,who at the time worked for Kingpin .Later Herman decided to attack not only Montana but the rest of Enforcers ,a group of criminals that where using his technology without his permission.He was ultimately defeated by Spider-Man right after he took down the Enforcers. * Hydro-Man (Morris "Morrie" Bench) * Grey Goblin ("Sarah Stacy" Gwen Stacy clone):A clone of Spider-Woman made to kill the original and take her place as Gwen Stacy she originally fought her genetic template but she turned against the Jackal forcing him to activate her cellular degeneration * Vulturions : A group of mercenaries that use military made Vulture costumes.They tried to kill Spider-Man after Tombstone put a 10.000.000 dollar bounty on Spider-Man and competed with Commanda and Fusion to get it.At the end Spider-Man managed to defeat them the same way he defeated Vulture. ** Honcho ** Pigeon ** Gripes * Doctor Octopus/Master Planner/Monster Ock (Otto Octavius) * Fusion (Mark Markley) * Electro (Max Dillon):Maxwell Dillon was an electrician that suffered a freak accident while he was installing electrical filters to Horizon's Eels turning him into an electrical conduit.Afterwards he tried to make Connors cure him,something he couldn't do without further time, but was defeated by Spider-Man who had already attacked him before without knowing who he was. * Venom (Eddie Brock): * Carnage (Cletus Cassidy): Cletus Cassady was a famed serial killer that was stopped by Spider-Man and detained at Ravencroft the same prision where Eddie Brock was being hold.After the Jackal created an imperfect replica symbiote he sent it after Brock but as he wasn't there the symbiote instead bonded with Cassady.The result was Carnage a super villain who feeds on life ,is twice as strong as venom , and will kill for fun.Venom saw him and believing that he shared his hatred for Spider-Man teamed up with him to kill the walcrawler ,this alliance was broken when Carnge threw a baby of a building with the intent of killing him earning the wrath of the Lethal Protector. * Lizard (Curt Connors): A scientist who worked on Horizon labs and was Eddie Brock,Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy's boss ,he was one of the people who created Oz and used it to create the Oz's spiders.One of his failed experiments turned electrician Maxwell Dillon into Electro who tried to kill him but was stopped by Spider-Man. Afterwards he tried to use an electrifies Oz serum with Lizard DNA to regrow his missing arm,however due to Miles Warren meddling with the serum Connors was turned into a monstrous Lizard monster who wanted to eat all of the Horizon staff,he was eventually cured by Spider-Man with help from Eddie Brock, Gwen Stacy and Martha Connors. * Carrion ("Miles Warren" clone) * Polestar (Thomas Duffy) * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Molten Man (Mark Allan) * Tombstone/Big Man II (Lonnie Lincoln) * Styx (Jacob Eishorn) * Stone (Gerald Stone) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) * Commanda (Catherine D' Antan) * Mendel Stromm * Crusher Hogan * Goblin King (Phil Urich) * Morlun * Savage Six: A group of Spider-Girl's villains who followed her into the alternate past after a Dimensional portal was made when Eros crossed into earth-616901616.They where defeated by Spider-Girl with help from her father Spider-Man. ** Fury The Goblin Queen (Élan DeJunae) ** Enthralla ** Dragon King (Carlton T. Hackmutter) ** Mr. Nobody ** Sabreclaw * Captain Jupiter/Man-Wolf (John Jameson) * Shathra * Chameleon (Dimitri Kravinoff) ** Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) ** Silver Sable (Sable Manfredi) ** ELektra Natchios * Hydro Man (Morris Bench) * Supercharger (Roland Hilliard) * Dr Doom (Vicotor Von Damme) * Brotherhood of mutant supremacy ** Quicksilver (Pietro Lensherr) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Lensherr) ** Magneto (Erik Lensher) ** Emma Frost ** Saberthooth (Victor Creed) ** Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) ** Mimic (Calvin Rankin) * Joystick (Janice Yanizeski) * Scorcher (Steven Hudak) * Beetle (I) (Abner Jenkins) * Beetle (II) (Janice Lincoln) * Scream (Donna Diego) * Stunner (Angelina Brancale) * Enforcers ** Ox ** Shocker (I)/Montana ** Fancy Dan ** Snake Marston ** Headsman (Cleavon Twain ) * Hobgoblin (?????) ** Hobgoblin II/Demogoblin (?????) * Justin Hammer: * Giacomo Fortunato Episodes Season 1: Learning to Crawl ' *1. ''Adaptation '': When Peter returns from summer to school just as has to deal with his first super powered villain, Adrian Toomes, who gets his inventions stolen by Norman Osborn, he decides to take his revenge as the Vulture. Can Spidey survive returning to school? *2. [[Survival of the Fittest (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Survival of the Fittest]]: After Spider-Man interferes another one of his operations, Wilson Fisk (the Kingpin) contracts Kraven the Hunter just when Peter finnally starts his internship at Horizon Labs. But after Spider-man defeats him, Kraven seeks an upgrade and gets turned into a bipedal feline by Miles Warren, the corrupt leader of Horizon Labs. Can Spidey survive the upgraded hunter and get to work with his idols? *3. ''Drained'': When a freak accident happens at Horizon Labs, Max Dillon gets turned into living energy conduit and he seeks to be cured. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is exhausted due to figthing criminals all week, so how will he defeat Electro if he can keep himself awake for more than ten minutes? *4. ''Boisterous'': As Dr. Connors tries testing an electrified Oz lizard serum, the formula is sabotaged by Miles Warren and he is turned into a giant lizard creature and tries to eat all of the Horizon Labs staff including Eddie Brock and Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man and the Horizon staff must now stop him and make a cure before the police kill him. *5. ''Mutation'': The Kingpin sends one of his his investigators MacDonald "Mac" Gargan (who also used to work for Jameson) to get experimented on by Dr. Otto Octavius (a Horizon Labs scientist who is working with Norman Osborn to create super-mercenaries and is forced by Osborn to experiment on criminals) to become the super-villain know as the Scorpion to battle Spider-Man, just Peter tries studying for his geometry exam *6. ''Big Problem'': Alexander O' Hirn (a thug who personally wants to get Spider-Man for ruining his criminal operations) gets turned into the Rhino by Octavius and he wants to destroy Spidey just as he has his greatest challenge yet, his aunt arranging for him to go to the dance with the mysterious Mary Jane Watson ! *7. ''The Doubt'': When William Baker (Alex's former partner) is feed from jail by the Kingpin as long as he accepts an experiment to make him impervious to damage by giving him a sub dermal armor, however the experiment fails and he is turned into living sand and Baker decides to use these powers for crime which puts him at odds with Spider-Man just as the web-slinger, with MJ's help, builds the courage to ask Gwen to a date. *8. ''The Invisible Hand'': Tired of all the new villains, Peter investigates the mysterious Kingpin but he is instead attacked by a mercenary group calling themselves the Enforcers . Believing them are related to him, Spidey decides to get the information out of them. Meanwhile Peter starts noticing something odd about Harry and his new psychologist named Bart Hamilton. *9. ''Antithesis'': After Spider-Man rejects his offer to work for him, Kingpin orders the creation of a clone of Spider-Man to put him out of commission. Can Spidey survive the new Scorpion who is out to assume his identity and knows everything about him? *10. ''Premature Reaction'': While working on the maintenance of an experiment to create super criminals, Dr. Otto Octavius is reminded of his abusive father by Norman Osborn. He starts feeling uneased, but everything takes a turn for the worse once a mysterious figure sabotages his experiment. Octavius survives but his mechanical arms are fused with his body. Blaming Norman and Spider-Man (since he helped save him), he names himself Doctor Octopus and tries getting revenge on all the people who have wronged him just as Peter's school is in a field trip to Tri-Corp where one of the people who wronged him works. *11. ''Fuse'': As the fall formal is finally here, a mysterious figure known as the Green Goblin, who also seems to be related Octavius accident, starts terrorizing a party. But the worst part is that the party is hosted by none other than the Kingpin! *12. ''Accomplices'': After kidnapping and experimenting on Mark Allan, the Green Goblin forces him to attack Spider-Man if he wants to be cured of the "Molten metal skin" he gave to him. However Liz Allan (Mark's sister) and Mary Jane Watson try to help him without being harmed accidentally by him or by Spider-Man. *13. ''Explosive Result'': As Halloween arrives Spider-Man and the Kingpin are both invited by the Green Goblin to a foundry where he has incriminating evidence of Kingpin's operations. At the same time Peter is told by Gwen to talk to Harry who didn't show up to Midtown's Halloween Party. However Peter discovers that Norman Osborn has ties to the Green Goblin and may even be him. Now Peter must try to defeat his greatest enemy and survive for enough time to talk to Harry without letting him now his father may be the Goblin. *14. ''Competition'': *15. ''Characterization'': After the Goblin's defeat Peter is trying to put his life back together when the Chameleon and his crew start imitating him and use his image (even if they get the costume wrong) to rob banks. Now Spidey must try to clear his name with the help of the mysterious Black Cat and try to be forgiven by his friends. *16. Illusion: A mysterious, new villain starts stealing technology ,he is Myserio the mystic and he wants to bring mankind back to basics.Peter believes he has a connection to Kingpin and decides to use his bugle connections to ask reporter Frederick Foswell to help him,and it that wasn't enough he needs to do his history homework about the great depression. *17. Stock Dive: Spidey finally figures a way to take Kingpin to jail; he needs to find some tapes which incriminate him. There is one problem, however, he has two bodyguards who are more than what they seem: Styx and Stone. At the same time, Peter's class begins their criminology class being given by Gwen's father. Now Spidey must bring down a crime lord and learn about how crime works at the same time. *18. [[Absorbance (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Absorbance ]]: '' *19. ''Revealed'': '' *20. [[Probable Conclusion (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Probable Conclusion]]: '''Season 2: Dark Days *1. Evaluation '': *2. [[Devil's lawyer (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Devil's lawyer]]: *3. Disarmament '': *4. *5. *6. [[Metamorphosis (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Metamorphosis]]: *7. ''X'': *8. ''Rising Action'': *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. *14. ''Group Therapy'': *15. ''Corruption'': *16. *17. ''Deduction'': *18.''Aversion Therapy'': *19. *20. ''Analogy'': Season 3: The Clone Saga *1. The Citation '': *2. *3. ''Failing: *4. *5. *6. *7. *8. *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. *14. *15. *16. *17. *18. *19 *20. Trivia *The series was originally meant to be live action, but due to finding no one wanted to act in it and because of some budget concerns, the series was made into a LEGO stop motion series. *In the show the Parkers' dog, Ms. Lion, is a schnauzer dog. This change was made to make the dog look like Benspider's dog. *Benspider has said that after twelve seasons he may consider doing a reboot series with the same tittle. *After the failed live action idea the series was going to be pivot animated but the idea was dropped. *The series is animated at 20 fps. *The series was originally animated using Dragonframe but benspider instead chose MonkeyJam. *The series takes place in Earth-616901616 (I already know that it is a number extremely large and impractical). *There have been 8 rewrites so far. The most current one has made the series a remake of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. *In the first pitch many villains would have been created by the same accident as Spider-Man. (Note: all of the non powered villains would have used the accident to steal tech from OsCorp.) *Most minifigures used in the show are a combination of decals, sculpting, painting, and printing. *Originally the show was going to take place one year after the Green Goblin and Gwen Stacy's deaths in a reality split off from Earth-616. * This series is part of Benspider's project to make many LEGO stop motion series', seven of them being Spidey series' (''LEGO Web of Spider-Man'', ''The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'', LEGO Webspinner: The Series,LEGO Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man ', ''LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series (Reboot) '',[[LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series|''LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series]], ''Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'', LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, and ''The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'').'' * One series managed to spin off from the success of both this one and Webspinner; LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series, created by Max Carroll. * The series use clay to help with the animation. * The series intro music is from The Spectacular Spider-Man piano cover from Spectacular Spiderman FULL GUITAR COVER with Guitar as vocals with Solo made by 6StringMaestro * In the show Spider-Man has a mix of organic and mechanical webbing. In this version he uses the web-shooters to allow his webbing to support weights and not break as easily as it will do otherwise. * There are 8 different Sinister Six lineups ** The first Sinister Six lineup consists of: Kraven the Hunter, Scorpion (clone), Doctor Octopus (leader), Mysterio (Beck), Electro, and Vulture (Toomes). **The second Sinister Six lineup consists of: Beetle (Jenkins), Doctor Octopus, Scorpion (clone), Mysterio (Beck), Sandman, and Kraven. **The third Sinister Six line up consists of: Designs * Spider-Man's design during season 1, 2, and 3 is a mix of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series (with the web pattern and back logo) and Todd McFarlane designs (with the spider eyes and the black with blue shading instead of the more recognizable blue) with finger-less gloves and exterior molded black and red web-shooters. During Season 1 and 2 he has a blue spider logo on his back originally it was based on the Ditko logo but in Season 2 it's based on The Spectacular Spider-Man but in Season 3 and Season 4 the costume is modified and the black with blue shading becomes blue with a lighter blue as shading. * Doctor Octopus' design is a LEGO version of The Spectacular Spider-Man version. * Electro's design is based in his The Spectacular Spider-Man version. * Vulture design's based on his The spectacular Spider-Man version with '' molded wings below his arms and with molded talons''. * Venom design's a mix between the McFarlane version (Shape of the eyes, mouth) and the costume worn by Mac Gargan (red pupils, logo). It also has elbow-boney spikes. * Kingpin's design is based on his Spider-Man: The Animated Series counterpart. Easter Eggs * In the first episode Vulture's suit looks green due to the lighting a reference to his comic book colour scheme * In the firts episode Hrry mentions a tour of France ,in the comics Norman Oborn hided there after his aparent death. * Peter has a Gargoyles poster in his room referencing the writer Greg Weinsman, who worked on both Gargoyles and the'' Spectacular Spider-Man'' animated series. * There is a pizzeria called Romita and Junior's Pizzeria. This is a reference to John Romita Sr. and Jr., both of whom are artists who drew Spider-Man. * On Peter's school there is a poster for proffesor's Harras music classes which is a reference to Bob Harras creator of the Spider-Man theme * In many Season 1 and 2 episodes a long black haired man is seen drinking coffee with a skinny man and observing Spider-Man. These characters are confirmed to be both Morlun and Dex. (Note: In season 3 Morlun becomes a main villain.) Category:Benspider Category:Series Category:Youtube Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Earth 616901616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Brickfilm Category:Web series Category:Media Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Coming soon Category:Coolot1 Category:Shows